


Five Times Juhani Followed Revan and One Time She Didn't

by Sweven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Additional Treat, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Side Revan - Freeform, F/F, Not Canon Compliant, Seduction to the Dark Side, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweven/pseuds/Sweven





	Five Times Juhani Followed Revan and One Time She Didn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/gifts).



 

The first time Juhani saw Revan, the young Cathar saw the masked woman as a saviour, as something akin to a goddess. She was glorious and powerful, and she saved Juhani from a terrible fate as a slave, a debt Juhani was grateful to carry with her always.  
The Jedi Padawan did not know, but she instilled in Juhani a burning desire to be like her. And so Juhani followed Revan, one step at a time, one planet at a time, and Juhani thought that she would do so for the rest of her life.

 

The second time, though neither of the women knew that the soldier was Revan at the time, Juhani felt shame like nothing before, felt like a coward, like a failure. She knelt surrounded by the corpses of corrupted Cath hounds, wounded and broken. Mere moments before she had thought herself the most important being in the universe, had thought that she alone had fallen as far as one possibly could. How easily had she not been beaten, how shameful the realisation of her insignificance. Juhani had wanted little more than to die at that point.   
The soldier saw her pain, embraced her, and brought her back to the light. Juhani was reminded oddly of the Revan she'd seen during the Mandalorian Wars, before the rise of the Dark Lord, and the Cathar vowed that she would do better - the darkness would not have her again. This soldier with her soft hands and kind eyes would be her lodestar now.

 

The third time, they were traversing the Galaxy in a small ship called the _Ebon Hawk_ with a crew that became more like family every day. Juhani loved it here, loved her crew mates and slowly grew to realise that she was _in_ love with her shining soldier. She did not hide this, _could_ not hide this, and the first time their lips met it made Juhani's head spin as if she was drinking honeyed juma juice, and it tasted just as sweet.

 

The fourth time changed everything. When Carth and not-yet-Revan returned to the _Hawk_ with anger and sadness radiating off of them both in waves, Juhani knew that something was different. 'Where is Bastila' Mission asked anxiously and Carth shook his head, conflict darkening the bags under his eyes, anger and grief barely hidden in his words. 'Why don't you tell them, _Revan_ , he'd spat and Juhani felt her heart skip a beat.  
It made sense in a strange way, and there was never a question of where Juhani's loyalty lay. She had not thought it possible, but she loved her soldier even more fiercely now, both of her heroes combined into one shining beacon of light and love.

 

The fifth time, they fought in a temple on a faraway planet, and Juhani went down a path she'd sworn that she'd left behind. She begged and pleaded, but she saw darkness in her lover's eyes and Juhani knew then that she would lose herself rather than abandon Revan.   
They did terrible things together and sometimes Juhani felt her hackles raise when she thought of the shattered lives they left behind, she felt her heart plummet until she felt hollow and burnt, but then she would look upon Revan and regret nothing. She would relish the horrors and the yellow in both of their eyes, baring her teeth in a fanged smile as Revan bathed them both in blood. 

 

It was years later when Juhani turned to her, the love of her life, and spoke quiet words. They had conquered the Republic, had left countless planets to burn, and now stood victorious above them all, but it felt nothing like a victory.  
The Cathar knew that she was risking everything, that Revan might be too far gone, might have been swallowed whole by the Dark Side, but still the fallen Jedi believed in the woman who had been her hero since childhood.  
Juhani went to the Dark Lord Revan and spoke to her of light and goodness, of kind actions and how everything had been turned upside down. She spoke of how Revan no longer seemed _happy_ and how Juhani would follow her to the ends of the universe if Revan believed in it, but she could see now that Revan no longer did. 'I cannot stay on this path any longer,' she said and she saw Revan harden, quick to anger these days. 'Come away with me,' Juhani had continued, 'let us take a ship and abandon this accursed Empire, let us go to the farthest reaches of the Galaxy. Let us go be happy and together and forget everything else.'  
Revan listened to her lover's plea, anger dwindling away slowly, and for the first time Revan followed Juhani instead of the other way around. 

 

 


End file.
